The Aftermath
by jeb124
Summary: The Scoobies and the Fang Gang come together in the wake of Buffy's death in The Gift, and a new Slayer is Called.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Aftermath

Rating: If you can watch the show, you can read the fic

Spoilers: Up to The Gift on Buffy. Up to Are You Now And Have You Ever Been? On Angel, but Wes never came and Doyle never died.

Summary/Teaser: What I think should have happened after Buffy died.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss Whedon, David Geenwalt et al. Own everything.

Author: Writer Girl

Author's e-mail: she jumped into the portal, Angel was hit with a blinding pain that sent him to his knees. His face was wet from the tears that poured from his eyes, sweat dripped down from his forehead. Angel's eyes widened as he watched the vision in his head, watched as his beloved Buffy jumped into the portal to save her sister. To save the world.

"No!" He cried out, his voice raw with emotion. And then, as quickly as it had begun, the vision was over. Angel buried his face in his in his knees and sobbed.

"What's his deal?" Gunn asked Cordelia in a whisper.

"I'm not sure." She replied. Then Doyle shouted and clutched his head as he began to contort in pain. Cordelia rushed to his side, putting her hands firmly on the half-demon's shoulders to steady him.

"Gunn, go get the pain killers!" She ordered. Gunn ran to get aspirin for Doyle.

"What did you see?" Cordelia asked gently.

"The Slayer." He whispered. "She's dead." At that moment, Angel's odd behavior suddenly made perfect sense.

"He felt it." Cordelia murmured. "Angel felt Buffy die."

Sunnydale 

When Giles answered the door a 13 Robello Drive, he wasn't surprised to find Angel standing there. He'd decided to go to LA the next day to tell the vampire about the Slayer's demise, but he'd had a feeling Angel wouldn't need to be told. The love Angel and Buffy shared connected their souls, and when Buffy's had departed in death, Angel had known.

"Angel." Giles acknowledged softly too tired for pleasantries.

"Giles."

For a moment they just stood there in the doorway. There was a tension between them. Their relationship had never been repaired after the damage Angelus had done in the months after Angel lost his soul two years earlier.

"Angel, why don't you come inside?" Giles said. A needless gesture, Angel having already been invited into the Summers' house long ago, but it served as a peace offering, if only temporarily. The issues between them were far from resolved, but for now they would put their personal problems aside.

The Scoobies gave Angel his space, letting him brood in the corner. Angel thought about the times he'd shared with Buffy, the blond Slayer who gave his existence a purpose. She made him want to be a better man. Angel began to sob.

It was while Angel was crying that Spike came back from patrol.

"This is gonna be fun." Xander muttered.

"What is?" Tara asked.

Angel and Spike in the same house." Xander explained. "They hate each other."

"Oh, look. It's the giant Poof." Spike said when he saw his sire.

"Spike." Angel acknowledged darkly.

"You don't seem happy to see me. I'm so sad." The bleached blonde vampire said with mock disappointment.

"It could have something to do with the fact that the last time I saw you involved hot pokers and torture demons." Angel retorted.

"Well, if you had just given me the bloody ring…" Spike argued.

"There was no way I was going to do that, and you knew it."

"Well, that's your problem, then."

At this point, Willow stepped in. "Could you two not fight for one day?" She asked. "Just one day. For Buffy." Both vampires nodded.

"The demons are starting to catch on." Spike commented.

"They know there's no Slayer?" Anya asked from the couch. Her leg was in a cast and a wheelchair sat beside the sofa. Spike nodded.

"That could cause some problems." Giles said. The dramatic understatement didn't sound nearly as ridiculous as it should have when the Watcher said it.

"We could get Cordelia to help Faith break out of prison." Willow suggested.

"That could work." Angel agreed.

"Wouldn't a new Slayer have been called when Buffy died?" Anya asked, tactless as usual. Giles nodded thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Aftermath

Rating: If you can watch the show, you can read the fic

Spoilers: Up to The Gift on Buffy. Up to Are You Now And Have You Ever Been? On Angel, but Wes never came and Doyle never died.

Summary/Teaser: What I think should have happened after Buffy died.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss Whedon, David Geenwalt et al. Own everything.

Author: Writer Girl

Author's e-mail: about the category change, but I wanted to make this fic a crossover. See if you can guess what the other show is at the end of the chapter!



LA 

"We need to break Faith out of prison." Cordelia announced.

"Why?" Gunn asked.

"They need a Slayer in Sunnydale."



Kate Lockley wasa angry when she burst into Angel Investigations the following morning. Faith had escaped prison, and she _knew _Angel had something to do with it.

"Kate Lockley at 3 o'clock." Cordy muttered when she saw the blonde detective. "Hello, Kate." She said brightly, forcing a smile. "What can we help you with?"

"Where's Angel?" Kate demanded, wasting no time.

"Not here." Gunn replied honestly. "Anything we can do for you?"

"Where's Faith?" Gunn shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen her." He said. Just then, Faith wandered in from the kitchen.

"Faith!" Gunn, Doyle, and Cordelia shouted in unison.

"What?"

"The cops are here asking about you." Gunn explained.

"So she _is _here." Kate accused. They weren't really in a position to deny it. Doyle was about to give an excuse when the mind-numbing pain exploded in his head. Gunn ran to get the painkillers without a word from Cordy, who sat on the ground holding Doyle until the vision ended

"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked, shocked.

"He had a vision." Cordelia explained "Gunn" Gunn cut her off as he jogged back into the lobby with a white bottle.

"I have the painkillers." He told her, anticipating her demand before she made it.

"I saw a girl, attacked by four vampires." Doyle told them, sitting on the sofa with an icepack held to his forehead.

"And…" Cordelia prompted.

"She's a Slayer." Doyle continued. "She looked like she had no idea what was happening, so I'm guessing she was just called when Buffy died. She dusted one. The other three ran off."

"Any idea where she was?" Faith asked. Doyle nodded.

"You're going to absolutely love this." He told them. "She was in the parking lot leaving work. And I saw the street address."

"Well?" Faith demanded, growing impatient.

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Aftermath

Rating: If you can watch the show, you can read the fic

Spoilers: Up to The Gift on Buffy. Up to Are You Now And Have You Ever Been? On Angel, but Wes never came and Doyle never died.

Summary/Teaser: What I think should have happened after Buffy died.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss Whedon, David Geenwalt et al. Own everything.

Author: Writer Girl

Author's e-mail: 

"Doyle had a vision." Giles told the Scoobies. "A New Slayer has indeed been called." He paused. "And she works at the White House." For a moment, no one spoke. Then, Xander asked,

"Are we talking about the White House I think we're talking about? Big place in DC where the President lives?" Giles nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are."

"So…roadtrip?" Xander asked. After some debate it was determined that Faith would stay in Sunnydale along with Gunn, Doyle, and Dawn. Dawn because she had school, Faith to defend the Hellmouth, and Gunn and Doyle to keep an eye on Faith. Everyone else was going to Washington, DC.




End file.
